Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień sześćdziesiąty pierwszy
Przewidywaliśmy, że przygody Cygana zmierzają już ku końcowi, z tym większą przeto niecierpliwością oczekiwaliśmy wieczoru i natężyliśmy cala uwagę, gdy naczelnik tak zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Znakomita ksieni Val Santa może nie byłaby upadła pod brzemieniem zgryzot, ale naznaczyła sobie ostre pokuty, którym wycieńczony jej organizm nie mógł się oprzeć. Widziałem, jak gaśnie powoli, i nie mogłem odważyć się, aby ją porzucić. Moja suknia zakonna pozwalała mi o każdej porze wchodzić do klasztoru i pewnego dnia nieszczęśliwa Manuela na moim łonie wyzionęła ducha. Książę Sorriente, spadkobierca księżniczki, znajdował się podówczas w Val Santa. Pan ten postępował ze mną nader otwarcie. - Znam - rzekł do mnie - stosunki, jakie miałeś ze stronnictwem austriackim, do którego sam także należałem. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował jakiej usługi, proszę cię, racz mnie nie pomijać. Będę to sobie uważał za łaskę. Co do otwartych związków z tobą, pojmujesz, że bez niepotrzebnego narażenia nas obu żadnym sposobem nie mogę w nie wchodzić. Książę Sorriente miał słuszność. Byłem jedną ze straconych placówek stronnictwa. Wystawiono mnie naprzód, aby mnie potem wedle upodobania opuścić. Zostawał mi jeszcze majątek znaczny i łatwy do przeniesienia, cały bowiem znajdował się w rękach braci Moro. Chciałem wyjechać do Rzymu albo do Anglii, ale gdy szło o powzięcie stanowczego zamiaru, nie mogłem nic przedsięwziąć. Wzdrygałem się na samą myśl powrotu do świata. Pogarda dla stosunków towarzyskich stała się pod pewnym względem chorobą mego umysłu. Uzeda widząc, że waham się i nie wiem, co począć, namówił mnie do wejścia w służbę szejka Gomelezów. - Cóż to za służba? - zapytałem. - Nic sprzeciwia się ona w niczym spokojowi mojej ojczyzny? - W niczym - odpowiedział. - Maurowie kryjący się w tych górach przygotowują rewolucję w islamie; powoduje nimi polityka i fanatyzm. Do dopięcia celu mają niezmierne środki. Niektóre najznakomitsze rodziny hiszpańskie dla własnej korzyści weszły z ni-mi w stosunki. Inkwizycja ciągnie z nich znaczne pieniądze i pozwala na to w głębi ziemi, czego by nie ścierpiała na powierzchni. Zresztą, don Juanie, wierzaj mi, zakosztuj życia, jakie prowadzimy w naszych dolinach. Znudzony światem, postanowiłem pójść za radą Uzedy. Cyganie muzułmańscy i pogańscy przyjęli mnie jako człowieka przeznaczonego na ich naczelnika i przysięgli mi niezmienne posłuszeństwo. Do Cyganek jednak należało ostatecznie wpłynąć na moje postanowienie. Dwie zwłaszcza nader wpadły mi w oko, jedna nazywała się Quitta, druga Zitta. Obie były zachwycające i nie wiedziałem, którą mam wybrać. Spostrzegły moją niepewność i wydźwignęły mnie z kłopotu mówiąc, że wielożeństwo jest u nich dozwolone i że nie potrzeba żadnego obrzędu religijnego do uświęcenia małżeńskiego związku. Wyznaję ze wstydem, że uwiodła mnie ta występna rozpusta. Niestety, jeden jest tylko sposób utrzymania się na drodze cnoty: należy unikać wszelkich ścieżek, których ona jasno nie oświeca. Jeżeli człowiek ukrywa swoje nazwisko, uczynki lub zamiary, niedługo będzie musiał taić się z całym swoim życiem. Związek mój z księżniczką w tym tylko był naganny, że musiałem go ukrywać, i wszystkie tajemnice mego życia stały się koniecznym jego następstwem. Bardziej niewinny urok zatrzymywał mnie w tych dolinach, a mianowicie urok życia, jakie w nich prowadzono. Widnokrąg niebios zawsze rozpięty nad naszymi głowami, świeżość jaskiń i lasów, woń powietrza, kryształy wód, kwiaty, wyrastające niemal za każdym naszym krokiem, nareszcie cała natura wystrojona we wszystkie ponęty - działały kojąco na moją duszę znękaną światem i zgiełkliwą jego wrzawą. Moje małżonki obdarzyły mnie dwiema córkami. Naówczas zacząłem zwracać większą uwagę na głos mego sumienia. Widziałem zgryzoty Manueli, które zaprowadziły ją do grobu. Postanowiłem, że moje córki nie będą ani mahometankami, ani pogankami. Należało nad nimi czuwać, nie było więc nad czym się namyślać, pozostałem w służbie Gomelezów. Powierzone mi nader ważne sprawy i niezmierne sumy pieniędzy. Byłem bogaty, niczego dla siebie nie żądałem, ale za pozwoleniem mego zwierzchnika, ile mogłem, oddawałem się dobroczynności. Często udawało mi się wybawiać ludzi z wielkich nieszczęść. W ogóle prowadziłem w głębi ziemi życie, jakie rozpocząłem na jej powierzchni. Znowu zostałem agentem dyplomatycznym. Jeździłem kilka razy do Madrytu i odbyłem kilka podróży poza granice Hiszpanii. Ten czynny sposób życia powrócił mi straconą dzielność. Coraz więcej do niego się przywiązywałem. Tymczasem córki moje podrastały. Podczas ostatniej mojej wycieczki wziąłem je ze sobą do Madrytu. Dwóch szlachetnie urodzonych młodzieńców potrafiło zjednać sobie ich serca. Ich rodziny zostają w związkach z mieszkańcami naszych podziemi i nie lękamy się, aby rozgadali to. co córki moje mogłyby im powiedzieć o naszych dolinach. Skoro tylko obie wydam za maż, natychmiast wstąpię do jakiegoś świętego schronienia, gdzie spokojnie będę oczekiwał końca życia, które chociaż niezupełnie było wolne od błędów, nic może się jednak nazywać występnym. Chcieliście, abym wam opowiedział moje przygody, pragnę, abyście teraz nie żałowali waszej ciekawości. - Rada bym tylko - rzekła Rebeka - dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Busquerem. - Zaraz ci to opowiem - odparł Cygin. - Oćwiczenie w Barcelonie zraziło go do szpiegostwa, ale ponieważ otrzymał je pod nazwiskiem Robustiego, mniemał przeto, że w niczym nie mogło ono zaszkodzić sławie Busquera. Śmiało więc ofiarował swoje usługi kardynałowi Alberoniemu i został w jego ministerium gmatwaczem podrzędnym, podobnym w tym do swego opiekuna, który był znakomitym gmatwaczem. Następnie inny awanturnik, nazwiskiem Riperda, rządził Hiszpanią. Pod jego władzą Busqueros doznał jeszcze kilku pomyślnych dni, ale czas, który kładzie tamę najświetniejszym losom, pozbawił Busquera możności używania własnych nóg. Dotknięty paraliżem, kazał się zanosić na Plaza del Sol i tam jeszcze rozwijał zwykłą swą czynność, zatrzymując przechodniów i o ile możności mieszając się do ich spraw. Ostatnim razem widziałem go w Madrycie obok najzabawniejszej w świecie postaci, w której poznałem poetę Aguadeza. Wiek pozbawił go wzroku i bieda k pocieszał się myślą, że Homer także był ślepy. Busqueros opowiadał mu plotki miejskie, Agudez układał je wierszami i niekiedy słuchano go z przyjemnością, chociaż został mu tylko cień dawnych zdolności. - Senor Avadoro - zapytałem z kolei - cóż się stało z córką Ondyny? - Dowiesz się o tym później, tymczasem racz zająć się przygotowaniami do twego odjazdu. Udaliśmy się w pochód i po długiej podróży przybyliśmy do doliny głęboko wydrążonej i zewsząd opasanej skałami. Gdy rozbito namioty, naczelnik Cyganów przyszedł do mnie i rzekł: - Senor Alfonsie, weź twój kapelusz i szpadę i udaj się za mną. Postąpiliśmy o sto kroków dalej i przybyliśmy do otworu w skale, przez który ujrzałem długą, ciemną galerię. - Senor Alfonsie - rzekł do mnie naczelnik - znamy twoją odwagę, zresztą nie pierwszy raz odbywasz tę drogę. Wejdź w tę galerię i tak jak poprzednim razem zapuść się we wnętrzności ziemi. Żegnam cię, tu już musimy się rozstać. Pamiętny pierwszej wycieczki, spokojnie postępowałem przez kilka godzin w ciemności. Nareszcie spostrzegłem światełko i przybyłem do grobowca, gdzie ujrzałem tego samego modlącego się starego derwisza. Na szmer, który wchodząc sprawiłem, derwisz odwrócił się i rzekł: - Witam cię, młodzieńcze! Z prawdziwą przyjemnością znowu cię tu oglądam. Umiałeś dotrzymać twego słowa względem pewnej części naszej tajemnicy, teraz odkryjemy ci całą i nie prosimy już o milczenie. Tymczasem odpocznij i pokrzep siły. Usiadłem na kamieniu i derwisz przyniósł mi koszyk, w którym znalazłem mięso, chleb i wino. Gdy posiliłem się, derwisz popchnął jedną ze ścian grobowca, obrócił ją na zawiasach i wskazał mi kręcone schodki. - Zejdź tędy - rzekł do mnie - zobaczysz, co będziesz miał do czynienia. Naliczyłem jeszcze blisko tysiąca schodów w ciemności i dostałem się do jaskini oświeconej kilku lampami. Spostrzegłem kamienną ławkę, na której leżały uporządkowane dłuta stalowe i młotki z tegoż samego kruszcu. Przed ławką błyskała żyła złota objętości człowieka. Kruszec był ciemnożółty i zdawał się zupełnie czysty. Zrozumiałem, czego ode mnie żądano. Chciano, abym wykuł tyle złota, ile tylko będę mógł. Ująłem dłuto lewą, młotek zaś prawą ręką i w krótkim czasie stałem się dość biegłym górnikiem; ale dłuta się tępiły i często musiałem je zmieniać. Po upływie trzech godzin wykułem więcej złota, aniżeli jeden człowiek mógłby udźwignąć. Wtedy spostrzegłem, że jaskinia napełnia się wodą; wszedłem na schodki, ale woda ciągle się wznosiła, musiałem więc całkiem jaskinię opuścić. W grobowcu zastałem derwisza; pobłogosławił mnie i pokazał kręcone schodki, prowadzące do góry, którymi miałem się udać. Zacząłem wstępować i uszedłszy znowu jakie tysiąc kroków, znalazłem się w okrągłej sali, oświeconej mnóstwem lamp, których blask odbijał się w płytach miki i opalu, zdobiących ściany. W głębi sali wznosił się złoty tron, na którym siedział starzec w śnieżnym turbanie na głowie. Poznałem w nim pustelnika z doliny. Moje kuzynki bogato ubrane stały tuż przy nim. Kilku derwiszów w białej odzieży otaczało go z obu stron. - Młody nazarejczyku - rzekł do mnie szejk - poznajesz we mnie pustelnika, który cię przyjmował w dolinie Gwadalkwiwiru, ale zarazem zgadujesz, że jesieni wielkim szejkiem Gomelezów. Przypominasz sobie zapewne twoje dwie małżonki. Prorok pobłogosławił ich pobożną tkliwość, obie wkrótce zostaną matkami i będą mogły ustalić plemię przeznaczone do powrócenia kalifatu rodzinie Alego. Nie zawiodłeś naszych nadziei, wróciłeś do obozu i najmniejszym słówkiem nie dałeś poznać tego, co ci się w naszych podziemiach przytrafiło. Oby Allach spuścił rosę szczęścia na twoją głowę! To powiedziawszy szejk zszedł z tronu i uściskał mnie, kuzynki uczyniły to samo. Odesłano derwiszów, przeszliśmy do drugiej komnaty, gdzie w głębi zastawiono wieczerzę. Nie było tam już żadnych uroczystych przemów, żadnych namawiań do mahometanizmu. Wesoło przepędziliśmy razem znaczną część nocy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie